1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that is easily manufactured, mounts stably to a substrate, and provides a high contact density in a given area on the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical connector assemblies include complementary male and female connectors for establishing electrical connections between electrical systems and components. For example, computers and other electrical equipment include electrical connectors for connecting printed circuit boards, for connecting a printed circuit board to a backplane, and/or for connecting a printed circuit board to a cable. One exemplary connector is shown in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,575,688 to Stanford W. Crane, Jr.
The female contacts of conventional electrical connectors, particularly those used in edge connectors, have a complex, arcuate shape. One example of such a female contact is illustrated in FIG. 1. The contact portion contacts the male contact to establish an electrical connection. The contact portion is angled or bowed to allow the female contact to flex when mated with the male contact. The normal force of the flexed female contact against the male contact produces an electrical connection. A stabilizing portion retains the female contact in a female connector housing.
Conventional electrical connectors are difficult and expensive to manufacture. One reason is that the female contacts are difficult to insert into a female connector housing. In a female edge-type connector, the tail portion of a female contact is formed in a right angle. Consequently, the female contact must be inserted through a hole in the female connector housing with the contact portion inserted first. Because the contact portion has a bow or angle that extends well beyond the periphery of the stabilizing portion, a complex maneuver is required to thread the contact portion through the hole in the female connector housing.
Another reason that conventional electrical connectors are difficult and expensive to manufacture is that the contacts are not arranged in the housings in a manner conducive to efficient manufacture. Finally, some conventional electrical connectors include a male connector housing having an array of buttresses. Male contacts are disposed around each male buttress. One problem with this arrangement is "banana peeling," where the male contacts bend or peel away from the buttress. A consequence of banana peeling is that the male contacts may contact the wrong female contact or another male contact.
Moreover, the male and female contacts are manufactured by stamping from metal stock. The contacts lose a measure of flexibility and resiliency when stamped. The loss of flexibility and resiliency particularly impairs the functionality of the female contacts, which typically flex to establish an electrical connection with male contacts. For example, the female contacts may become misaligned and/or the normal force between the connected male and female contacts may be reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an electrical connector that is not subject to the deficiencies of conventional electrical connectors.